RWBY: The Silver Paladin trailers
by Okdes
Summary: "I awoke in the forest, with odd weapons. Where am I? And who is this Blake person who seems to know me?" Dropped into a strange world, Okdes (my OC) meets some strange people, both from RWBY and not. BlakexOC, maybe some others eventually. But I am getting ahead of myself, these are just my trailers. four new OC's, forming team FURY. Rated T (maybe more) for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

FURY 1st trailer, Okdes.

I stood in a field, under the blanket of night. I turned to see a pack of Beowolves. I frowned, and swept my silver cloak aside to reveal my sword. The Beowolves merely howled. I pulled out the sword and shield I carried with me. The sword is Xilifil, the Divine Avenger. The shield is Tantarga, The Bleesing of Light. The moonlight glanced over my silver armor, and the emblem of crossed swords under a pair of wings. they looked unimpressed, and charged. I waited for the last moment before I jumped. I landed and instantly slashed. Another Beolwolf charged, and also met my blade. Pulling my sword free, I cut one in half then flipped the sword around. The metal plates on the flat side expnaded and moved untill my sword was a gun. A Carbine. firing once, I flipped backwards after a brief bit of happiness at seeing its head explode.

I dodged a strike, flipped over another, and cleaved it in half. Another came at me in a foolhardy charge. I didn't wait for it to come, i merely shot it. Flipping the sword in an arc, i brought it down on one's head. I jumped, pushing at air below me to send myself flying, like he taught me. I flipped halfway, so I was facing down, and pushed air again so i streaked towards the earth. I formed fire in my hands, and upon impact channeled it all around me. Beowolves went flying away from it, and I smiled. pulling out my sword again, I flicked with my magic and set it alight with fire.

At the entrance of hated fire, the Beowolves formed a loose circle around me. Numbering only about fifty, they tenatively approached. I smiled. What were those words he would say, before a mission? Remembering, i recited them outloud. "Strike from the shadows..." I brought up the snow around me in a small blizzard. When it faded, I was gone. then I hit one from behind and vanished again. I fell from the sky and landed on another, killing it with fire. "...Disappear into Darkness." I finished. The Beowolves howled and charged, and I let battlelust take me. The carnage was a blur of limbs and death, with fire and wind blasting and howling. It setteled to reveal One left: the alpha of the pack, the king of Beowolves. He was at least four times the size of the others.

I smiled again, a bloody smile of rage. I launched myself at him, spinning my sword into an arc of death. I cut it twice, and flipped. but I got hit. i hit the ground, and instantly was up again. I couldn't land another strike. I treid all my skill and all my luck, and got nothing. So I jumped back, flipped my sword around, and fired. It hit the Beowolf sqaure in the heart. It growled. I fired off the rest of my clip, and it just stood there, unimpressed. I pressed my hands to my skul, trying to contain him...But he broke free. My eyes faded from green to black, and I roared. Jardo, my literal inner demon, took charge. He flew at the Alpha, who was unaware of me transformation into a superbeing of death.

The alpha snarled, then got his arm removed with a powerful storke. It whimpered and treid to run, but nobody can escape Jardo. It pursued relentlessly, hacking and stabbing. It finished him off with a blast of pure energy, the lightly touched the ground. "Okdes!" I heard in the distance. Jardo fled, leaving only me. I turned to see Blake walk over. "hey, there you are. I saw your handywork over back there." she said. I weakly smiled, and said "yeah, i was in a bad mood. i'm btter now...lets go." and so we walked off, into the night.

This is my first Fan Fiction, and is my trailer for the rest. Sorry for any mistakes, and this will be a crossover with Skulduggery Pleasant


	2. Chapter 2

FURY trailer 2, Galion.

(I was not here for the other "Trailers", This is what I heard from him.-Okdes)

He was walking down the street, heads turning at his gold armor. but he was used to that. He entered the fourtune tellers tent. she looked at him, a old crone with a missing eye. She cackled "Come here dearie, i know what you want." Galion stepped forward hesitantly, but she said "I know, you want to know about Kaylee. Well, I can only tell you this.." her voice changed to that of a younger woman. she sang a song than he did not know. "Silver Paladin, saves the Beast from Darkness and the cruelest death. Golden Warrior, Fast as sound yet he cannot outrun his past! Dark Blue fire steals the last breath. Green's wrath will burn...cold." She fell silent, and cackled again. "You will meet the composer of the original version of that song, for she is written into your fate, as well as your friends." she rasped, "This day is the beginning of the end...the last days of the light. you are one of the usherers into the new age...And i can see you are fit for duty. will you submit to the Silver Avenger, or will you cause strife? it all falla upon you, Galion. He is the hero, but you are the backstage." she began to laugh, and was laughing when he left. 'I only wanted to know is if my best friend Kaylee was going to Beacon or not... Good Gods, why do I get the wacks?' he thought as he left. Cursing the Fortune teller for not giving him a good awnser, he began to walk away.

He knew he was being watched as he walked home through the forest. He turned, hand sliding under his long coat to grab his ax, and saw an Ursa. he slowly drew the medium-sized double bladed ax from his belt, the two cresent blades shining in the light, and slowly activated the switch. The ax blades retracted into the shaft, and the haft grew by a few inches. One of the Blades sid down, creating a triggerguard, and the other split to reveal a small sight. The Ax had morphed into a Trench Gun. aiming slowly, carefully, he leveled it with the Ursa's head.

Then Fired.

He switched it back to an Ax and jumped at the Ursa, cleaving it before it could recover. Pulling the Ax out of it's skull, he turned to see a nice mixture of Beowolves, and Ursas, and even a Basilisk. Cursing his luck, He quickly assessed the situation. A tactic dawned on him, so reckless and Idiotic he hardly felt it could be called a tactic. He knew how to goad them, then...it might just work. So he went with it. Throwing back his head, he let out a primal roar, the kind Grimm give. They looked confused, and he could almost here them thinking 'what the hell?'. but they charged, dispite any misgivings. he readied his Ax, then, right before the first Grimm hit, he slammed it into the ground. The Ice-dust in the Blade activated, and the first few Grimm were incased in it. it formed a loose circle around Galion, and the grimm who touched it were incased in Uce as well. He began firing, shattering the frozen Grimm. They circled him for a while, the one brave one jumped the circle-

-and met Galion's Ax. it died, but another lept over and swatted at Galion. He jumped back, out over the circle. The Grimm circled more carefully now. They thought they knew allof his powers. They were wrong. One blade retracted, and it shortened ino a Tomahawk. He threw the Ax with all his might, and It killed an Ursa. But a Beowolf deliberatly threw it behind himself, away from Galion. Galion smiled a gestured, and the Ax came flying back to his hand, cutting the beowolf in half. He laughed and yelled "It's named Returning Frost for a reason, genius." Then he activated the second blade of the Ax. Then he flipped backwards over the Beowolf the was sneaking up on him, shooting at it in air. Using the kick to send him into a second Beowolf, he turned and shot a third. He Jumped high up, and slammed the Ax down. the ground ruptured into ice, and all the nearby grimm froze. he smiled. his three Ax forms, Returning Frost, Fury of the North, and Wreaker lived up to their names. Spinning Fury in one hand, he swung stroke after stroke of devistation upon the Grimm. They fell before him, and he wasn't even doing his really powerful move. he touched the symbol of two winged shoes on his gold armor, and suddenly was too fast to see. he spun through the Grimm, killing before they could regester he was close. he ran a the Basilisk, so fast he hardly touched the ground. He jumped, and activated his Aura at the same ime, delivering a stroke that shook the very Earth. The Basilisk was a smoking husk of a corpse, and Galion was walking away from the wrecked bodies as if nothing even happed. 


	3. Chapter 3

FURY Trailer 3, Marty

(Same deal as with Galion- Okdes)

He stood amoungst the old ruins, almost hidden with his dark blue armor. His helmet had a function that analyzed his foes. holding his large crossbow loosely in his right hand. It was a semi-auto custom built from Signal, with dust-bolts. He was inspired by Ruby herslef, who was without a doubt the best scythe wielder Marty had ever seen. He had seen her early drawings of what would become Cresent Rose, and was inspiried to make is own version. Now he held New Moon, a dark blue crosssbow/double bladed scythe. He turned to see a andriod jerkily walking over, and quickly identifyed it as a Guardian 10, the first andriod model ever. It still followed its same patrols, over and over. he felt a bit sympethetic. Until it shot him. He jumped over the bullet, and shot the robot in the head. The dust-bolt happened to be a lightning, and it exploded into black lightning.

He became aware of the fact he was being watched. he turned to see a Giant Andriod holding a two handed sword. He activated his helmet's ability and saw the info pop-up. It said 'Giant Armor, origin unkown. Same type that was used in the attempted killing of Weiss Schnee, giving her the scar that she still carries today. Extremely dangerous, tough armor, and NOT TO BE UNDERESTIMATED. Armor seems to have a pyschological attack, for Weiss still dreams and thinks of her battle with the Armor to this day. the other possibility is she was simply traumatized by her first near-death experience, and that seems more likely at this time.' he sighed. "Great, possible psychosis and probable death! How fun!" He swung up New Moon and let loose three blasts. Two ice and a fire struck it, sending it reeling. He began swinging New Moon, and the string detachted and swung into the blades, which extended. The clip moved into back of the shaft, so he could fire if while swinging freely. He jumped at the Armor, and fired a bolt. It was Marty's favorite, his very own combo: Lightning and Fire. The result was blast that sent it flyin and electrocuted it, leaving it stunned. He moved for the kill, but it jumped up and struck Marty. he went flying, and landed awkwardly. He got up slowly, and more carefully approached it. he smiled, knowing he couldn't beat it alone. But he knew something it didn't.

He had a secret weapon.

Activating a hidden switch on the side, the blades both flipped up to the top, where the crossbow barrel was. they formed a large spearhead, and he was preparing for the stroke that would definetly hurt it when he heard a single 'beep'. His helmet said ' scan of Armor and tactics complete you can acsess what i know now.' Marty nodded. "Lay it on me, bro." the helmet said 'Giant Armor, weakness: Lightning. it appaes to stun it shortly, but only for a few seconds. its weak pionts are the joints and eye slot. a well aimed blow to that would remove the head, destroying the Armor. I suggest using a lightning bolt from New Moon, then using its defense feature.' he nodded, that was pretty much his plan. He turned the blades back to scythe mode, then he shot the bolt at it. as it flew, he changed it to spear mode and jumped. the Armor went down, and he acted. He pressed the trigger.

New Moon's spear head flew off and at the Armor, whistling as it went. It struck the Armor's head, and it came right off. It fell towards the ground, dead, and he reconnected New Moon to its shaft. He frowned and said "Not very traumatizing...I guess she was just scared." Then, he turned to the east, to Beacon. He was late for an appiontment, and he doubted Ozpin liked him being late.

Even if he was Ozpin's nephew. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fury Trailer 4, Kaylee "Chaos is the tool of Evil. I banish it in the name of light."-Okdes "The strongest survive, the wisest lead"-Galion "Percision is the key to unlocking you enemies secrects"-Marty "When times are tough and the die has been cast, you learn who your real friends are."-Kaylee.

(you know the drill-Okdes)

She sat in a warehouse, on top of a crate. Why her friend told her to come here, she didn't know. But man, oh man was it dull. She fiddled absently with her rifle, wondering if she was even coming She adjusted her green armour, which resembled chaimail but was much more flexable and much harder to penitrate. then she heard a door open. she flipped behind to crate, and used her scope to see who it was. Miltia, her friend, walked in. she relaxed, but tensed when she led in several dozen henchmen from Junior's club, along with the man himself, Junior. Kaylee cursed inwardly. she thought Miltia was her friend! No time for that. she took careful aim, thinking savagely 'This is a gift for you, heartless little bitch.' but as she pulled the trigger, a henchman got in the way. He went down under a spray of blood. Cursing, she fired three more times, but only nicked Miltia as she ran for cover. She did kill three henchmen, though. The rest took cover, and she was about to open fire when she was hit from behind. the blow ent her reeling, put she gripped to her rifle. A henchman stood over her, sword in hand. Then she split her rifle into its two meele halves: the short swords Iceblast and Everfrost. she used them to cut the henchman to bits. She recombined them to get her rifle: Winter's Wrath. she shot down four more people, then jumped and used Wrath's force to propel her over the crates they hid behind. She pulled her swords out midflight. landing on a henchman, she stabbed him three times before he wet down. Moving quickly, she cut down several more before they could react. the they fought.

Flippng backwards, she blocked a few strikes before swinging some of her own. Then she took the blades and slammed them into the floor. the shot out Ice-dust in five directions, which connected into a circle. This shape, which clearly was wheel, was her family crest. one tried to shoot her, but was hit by Her bullet instead. she kept firing , the jumped. she hurtled down like a rocket, but they were ready. she was hit mid-flight by a bullet. while it didn't peirce her armor or break skin, it HURT. she landed heavily on top of her crate she was sitting on. A henchman ran over, but he looked like...

"Galion?" she said, surprised. He smiled slyly and said queitly "Yup. lets kick ass." Then he threw off his long trenchcoat to reveal his golden armor underneath. He lifted Fury of the North and shot the approaching henchman in the face. she leapt up, and used Wrath to shoot down some more. They were a team; unstoppable in the face of mayhem. The had been since they were children, and their similarities in weapons got them the name 'Twins of Ice'. They fought a bloody swath into the heart of the small army, and the Twins of Ice did their combo: Galion does his ice ring, then Kaylee does hers. at least, that was the plan. In reality, Galion got hit and flew into a wall. he groaned and fell over, not quite passed out. So she was alone, against Junior, Miltia, ans a dozen henchmen.

Finally, some real fun.

She jumped as one henchman fired, cutting down two. And then there were ten.

She landed on one and broke his neck, then hacked apart three. And then there were six.

She shot two, the spun the swords out and took one's head. She threw her blades at two, then ran and pulled them out as she went by, and decapitated the last.

And then there were none.

Junior turned to run, but Miltia said "Oh please, afraid of another girl? two in one week is a bit much for one's ego, I guess..." Junior turned to her a the taunt, but held his ground. Kaylee smiled wolfishly, then threw back her head and howled. Calling to her fauna side, her animalistic half, the one she got from her mom, she called a pack of winter wolves. they fed her strength, power, and bloodlust untill she looked up at Junior.

He eyes were red, just like the last one who kicked him around his own club. He gulped nervously, but pulled out his new weapon: the Rhino. It was a Morning Star/ fully auto RPG combo, better than his last. Kaylee merely smiled. Miltia went down first. She charged Kaylee, who simply kicked her through the nearest wall. Junior shot at her. she dodged and jumped, weaving in and out of her opponents attacks. she got close, and slashed at him. he blocked with the Rhino.

Which got chopped in half.

His eyes widened, and he whimpered "Not again..." but Kaylee was whipped into a fury, and Kaylee showed no mercy. she kicked him once, twice, three times before sending him after Miltia. She let the bloodlust fade and the wolves leave before going to Galion, who said "Bad...Ass." before passing out. She sighed, called her friend. "Yang? It's Kaylee...I need you to help me carry someone. Oh, and one more thing...

...Does the name Junior mean anything to you?"

Hey people, thanks for reading. To clear something up, my first Trailer (Okdes) actually takes place after the story, chronologically. You'll understand once I get out Chapter 1 of RWBY:The Silver Paladin. I will create a new story for it, so the chapters won't be posted here. Go to my page to find it, or just browse through the crossovers section, or even the regular i think. I'll take this time to thank you, dear reader, for taking the time to read this. If you've been following me since trailer one (Even though that sounds slightly creepy), thank you. I recommend you read Skulduggery Pleasant before The Silver Paladin, because it has spoilers for Death Bringer and Kingdom of the Wicked (books 6 and 7)

Bye.

Okdes


End file.
